Strelitzia’s Brother
by GrayHairedAngel
Summary: Strelitzia had a crush on Blaine for 5 years. 5! Her brother, Lauriam, had always supported her on her love interest, but has been hesitant since he had found himself infatuated with Blaine, too. Blaine had always been interested in Lauriam ever since he met Streltizia, and has been using her to get closer to Lauriam. How will Strelitzia react if she finds out? Modern AU!
1. 1

Based on the song "Stacey's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne.

Summary : Strelitzia had a crush on Blaine for 5 years now. 5! Her brother, Lauriam, has always supported her love interests, but he's now hesitant because he has found himself infatuated with Blaine.. Blaine had been interested with Lauriam ever since he met Strelitzia, so he used her to get closer with the other. What happens when Strelitzia finds out? And how will she react? Modern world AU.

Author's Note : Ahh! My first story!! I'm excited for this one. Lauriam and Blaine have always been my favorite KHUX characters, so I thought it'd be awesome to write something with them! I'm proud of this story idea, and it popped into my brain whenever I heard the song it's based on. Go listen to it, it's awesome!! Anywho. Hopefully this story will please somebody. There aren't many Blauriam fanfics that I've seen. I'd love to be one of the few that acknowledged it! Anyways, I'm rambling now. Enjoy the story!!

Chapter 1 : Flowers and Swimsuits 

_"Stacey, can I come over after school?" _

" Agh! He still hasn't texted me, Laur. " Strelitzia huffed, putting her phone down on the counter and sulking. Her pink haired brother let out a light chuckle, shaking his head and rearranging the tulips in front of him. " Give him a minute, Strelitzia, he'll come around soon enough. " He murmured, his eyes dimming. " It's been two hours since school ended! He said he'd tell me when he was ready to go to the pool. " She rolled her eyes.

She was eager to go, since the first thing she did when she came home was put on a swimsuit. Then go to Lauriam's shop and tell him all the best parts of her day. Mostly about Blaine. Lauriam never minded, since he enjoyed hearing about the mysterious boy his sister had fell in love with. He fell in love too, sadly. Everyday, Strelitzia would talk about how amazing he was, while Lauriam listened and agreed, prepping flowers. It was a cycle for the week.

" Maybe he's busy! Stop worrying, Sis. " He sighed, looking back to set his blue eyes on the redhead. " Yeah, but- " _PING! _" Oh! He responded! " Strelitzia immediately stopped slouching and her eyes brightened with hope. " Awesome! He's gonna be here in 2 minutes. " She smiled. Lauriam gave her a gentle one back, nodding. " Alright, great. " He brushed off his apron, pulling his gloves off.

2 minutes passed by quick. There was a honk at the door, and Strelitzia practically scrambled to open it. " Blaine! Hi! " She beamed, waving energetically. " Hey there, Stre. " The young adult smirked, raising his head to notice Lauriam behind the counter, minding his own business. Blaine sighed, already enjoying the sight. " Well, come on! I'm not wearing this swimsuit for nothing! " She grinned.

" Right- Yeah. Can I talk to your brother first? Gotta sort everything out, since he is older and stuff. " Blaine noted. Strelitzia's eyes had a slight turn of disappointment, but she nodded, letting him in the little flower shop.

" Lauriam, right? " Blaine leaned on the counter. Lauriam smiled slightly in surprise, but was glad Blaine acknowledged him. " ..Mhm. " He nodded bluntly, still turned around tending to flowers. " Blaine, hurry up! We gotta go soon. " Strelitzia pushed, standing at the door.

" Coming! " He replied, sighing slightly. " It's fine, just bring her back before eight. " Lauriam stated, answering Blaine's question lightly. " And don't.. Do anything to her. 'Kay? " His protective gaze flickered back. Blaine winked and tipped his fedora lightly. " Will do. " He turned around, now leaving with Strelitzia trailing behind.

" Bye bye, Laur! See you later! " Strelitzia yelled, before she disappeared into Blaine's rundown Pontiac Firebird, and driving off.

" Bye, Strelitzia... " He gazed back at the empty doorway, and a glowing look on his face. He wondered if Blaine was going to ask anything else. He had a longing stare that Lauriam couldn't ignore, and it pulled him to the other . He ran a hand through his hair, letting a noise of bliss escape him.

He smiled gently to himself, looking to the flowers on his right. Arabian Night Dahlias. They always reminded Lauriam of Blaine, so he usually had one near him. Whenever Strelitzia swooned about him, he was tending to those certain flowers. Dreaming. It gave him a sense of peace.

Though, a relationship was rare with Lauriam. He just wasn't the type to date. And yet, here he was.

27, a florist, quite in love with his sister's crush.

Surely, it was a dream.


	2. 2

Author's Note : Ah. No reviewers yet, but I'm sure I'll strive to something. Uploads will be random, since I have other duties (sadly) on other days. Might be early, might be late. Anyhow!! Sorry for how short chapter 1 was. I promise this one is much longer, so more entertainment!!

Enjoy

Chapter 2 : An Unexpected Guest

"_Did your Mom get back.. From her business trip?" _

" Strelitzia, the bath isn't a bed! Come out! " Lauriam waited impatiently by the door, giving it a slant and hating look. " I'm almost done! I have long hair, you know! " She yelled back. Lauriam sighed heavily. " I'll give you 5 more minutes, " He backed up, waiting for her approval. " 'Kay! " She smiled.

'_Just dreaming about Blaine, huh, Stre.' _Jealousy rang through his thoughts. His eyes narrowed. This was unhealthy. He bit his lip, hurrying downstairs, frowning. He sat down on the couch, folding his hands in his lap. In silence. Maybe fear? Worry was sure there. What would appear in his mind? Would he turn into a greedy lovestruck monster? It hurt him to think about it. He pulled his knees up to his chest, breathing lightly.

" Did you make dinner yet, Lauriam? " Strelitzia said, trailing down the stairs. His eyes snapped up. Right, dinner. " Er- Not yet, no.. " He chuckled nervously. " Well come on! Let's cook something together! " She beamed. Lauriam's expression shifted. He nodded, knowing that focusing on positivity would better his mind.

Hopefully.

O-O-O

" Hey, I wanna cut the onions.. " Strelitzia huffed, glaring at her older brother playfully. He smirked, shaking his head. " You're too young, sorry Stre. " He pat her head with one hand, focusing on the food in front of him. Strelitzia crossed her arms. " Am not! I'm 19! " She raised a fist.

" Yeah, but I'm older, so I get to tell you what to do. " He noted. Strelitzia gaped. " How dare you! You fiend! " She giggled. " Come on, focus on that pepper and maybe I'll change my mind. " He nudged her. " Hmph. Fine. " She gave him a pouting lip, now cutting the pepper violently.

" Nice handiwork? It looks like it's been a war veteran for 23 years and then died in the Keyblade War. " Lauriam narrowed his eyes slightly, eyeing her now massacred bell pepper. " I like telling stories through my 'handiwork', thank you. " She glared lightly. " Ah. Neat story. " He nodded, pouring the contents into a pan. " Now, we let it steam. " He sighed.

" Oh! Lauriam! Blaine asked if he could come over. He said he didn't have dinner yet, too. Can he stay for a bit? " Strelitzia's eyes shined with glee. Lauriam frowned, darkening. '_Just what I needed. That man in my house, eating dinner with my sister and I.' _He thought, not wanting to know the outcome.

" Well? " She pondered. Lauriam had gone silent, and his expression didn't look good to her either. " Uh, sure. He can come over, I suppose. " He murmured, regretting his choice instantly. " Great! Thanks! " She sighed blissfully, texting on her phone rapidly.

' Laur said u can come over! See u soon. '

He clenched his fists, shaking his head and trying to become distracted by something else. Dinner was done quicker than he wished, so he sulkingly grabbed 3 plates. Extra. Even if he did.. _Like like _Blaine, he didn't want to struggle through it with his sister present. It just wouldn't work.

" Lauriam, you okay? You've gone silent. " Strelitzia countered a worrying look behind her, a frown ghosting he edge of her lips. " I'm fine, don't worry. Can you set the table, please? " He stated, hoping no emotion flashed through his words. " Oh yeah, sure! It'll pass time so Blaine can get here quick enough. " She grinned. _'Blaine. That's all she thinks about.' _He shook his head, waiting for the dreaded guest to get here.

And he got here too quick.

O-O-O

" Come on in! Dinner's already on the table, courtesy of Lauriam. " Strelitzia giggled, nodding to her brother, who was already sitting at the table with a concerned look on his face. She frowned a little, wondering what the problem was. But, she'd have to ignore it. She could question him later.

" Thanks, Stre. " Seemingly, Blaine slipped in like the snake he was, placing his hat on the rack. Strelitzia shut the door quickly, and hopped beside him. " We're having stew if you don't mind. Lauriam's classic and simple. " She whispered. Blaine shrugged her off. " Classic and simple. I can respect that. " He murmured, smirking at Lauriam. They both took a seat, and sat in quiet. No noise. Just tension and awkwardness. " Lauriam, are you okay? " Strelitzia whispered, smiling at Blaine, leaning against her brother.

" I'm fine, just tired. " He lied. He wanted to get out of this quick. " Oh, did cooking get to you? " She giggled. " A little bit, I'm sorry. I can leave you 2 alone, " He lifted his gaze to both of them. Blaine waved, something glinting in his eyes that scared Lauriam to death. It was attractive, sadly, but he had to resist. Strelitzia's eyes bloomed. Was Lauriam trying to give them alone time? '_You're the greatest brother ever! Thank you Laur.' _She cheered in her mind, nodding. " Go get some rest, bro. " She pat his back.

Blaine stayed silent, keeping his gaze on Lauriam, never phasing. Lauriam stood up from the table, pecking his sister's forehead and leaving. Blaine kept watch, that sultry smirk still on his complexion. Lauriam shivered. _'Don't mind him. Focus on something else.' _He tried.

His bedroom was cold. Too cold. He sat on his bed, knees to his chest, and eyes closed. All he heard were giggles and muffled conversation downstairs. It seemed they were getting along. That was.. Great? Lauriam didn't know how to feel. He was glad his sister was getting to have her dream, but he wanted it. He wanted to be in that place, talking to that mysterious figure. But Lauriam wasn't greedy. He was empathetic and kind. So he let his sister have him.

Was it a mistake? He didn't know. He didn't _want _to know. He needed somebody to talk to. Ventus? No.. He had his own problems. And he probably wouldn't understand, even if he tried to comfort Lauriam. Skuld? Not her. He didn't know her that well, anyways. Ephemera is on a 3 year trip, so of course he couldn't. Elrena might understand. She was his best friend, anyways. He looked to his phone, wondering if he should try to contact her.

Elrena didn't answer. Lauriam huffed, laying back and shaking his head. _'You should just sleep it off.' _ Could he sleep? They were still downstairs, though. Strelitzia had told him to sleep it off. Alright. Rest it is. He closed his eyes, trying to become lost in his own mind.

He was afraid of what he would dream of.

O-O-O

Author's Words :

And there you have it! Chapter 2! I think this one was much better than 1, and hopefully it'll get better. I need readers!! And reviews and criticism would be amazing. I'd love to get some advice!!

Chapter 3 will probably come out on Sunday? I don't have anything planned. We'll see! Anyways, next chapter will be great!! See you guys later!! 3


	3. 3

Author's Note : Chapter 3! 2 chapters in the same day, wow! I guess I was just really excited to write this one. I did have a lot of ideas for it. I do have a reviewer now too :D!! Thank you 'Riku Kingdom Hearts'. Your criticism hopefully made this chapter better? Depends. I think it's suitable. Thanks for reviewing

Chapter 3 : Dreams and Fears 

_"Or is she trying to give me the slip?" _

_Everything was white. It didn't smell, it wasn't decorated, it wasn't full, it was just... Bland. Lauriam stood there, no emotion showing. He looked like a doll. It was like he didn't have a conscience. " Lauriam, right? " A familiar voice rang. Lauriam's eyes immediately glinted. _

_Life rippled through him as he regained his thoughts. " ..Mhm. " He murmured. Was this supposed to remind him of something? It surely felt like that. The same situation over again. Was he giving himself a chance to restart? _

_Strelitzia's voice didn't come. She didn't hurry Blaine, she wasn't even there. It was just Lauriam. And that figure a few meters ahead of him. Is this.. Showing what should have happened? _

_" I'm Blaine. I'm sure your sister told you about me, right? " The figure smirked. Now known as 'Blaine', Lauriam huffed. '_Of course you're dreaming about this.' _He thought. Try and get out. How could he? He was stuck in this white space, face to face with his imagination. _

_" Well? " Blaine pushed. Lauriam shook his head. '_It'd be easiest if you just went through it, it'll end soon enough.' _Ah. That sounded good. " Strelitzia likes to talk about you, yes. " He replied to the figure. Blaine smirked. " Well then, what does she say? " He asked._

_Lauriam's stance shifted. Going that way, huh? " She talks all about you. How nice you are. Carrying her books everyday, fixing her hair when her ribbons fall out, even staying after school to study with her. You really are a saint, huh? " He crossed his arms. Kind as hell, but Lauriam expected that. This man was a snake, and he unexpectedly found that attractive. _

_" Oh, I'm flattered. " Blaine chuckled. " Don't you wish I did that with you? " The figure said. Ah. Lauriam froze. Goddamn, his mind really liked playing tricks on him. " Yes. Yes I do. " Lauriam sighed. _

_Better to admit it then resist. " What if it isn't a dream, Lauriam? What if I was using Strelitzia just to be with you? Don't you think a sneaky bastard like me would do that? " Blaine echoed._

_Lauriam's eyes widened. He didn't think he'd muster _that _idea in his mind. " I.. Then I'd consider you a horrible person, and lose my interest. " Lauriam replied, narrowing his glaring gaze. " Ah, my dear Lauriam, emotions don't go away that easily. " Blaine laughed. " I'd love to see that, though. " He snorted. _

_Lauriam hated his interpretation of Blaine. He hated this side. Was it Blaine? Did Lauriam really think this of him? He didn't want to know. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to wake up._

_" Nothing's ever that easy. You'll see soon enough, Laur. "_

_Blaine stated. And disappeared. " ..What the hell does that mean? " Lauriam said to himself. _

_And then shakily woke up. _

O-O-O

" Lauriam? Are you feeling better now? " Strelitzia sat at the edge of her brother's bed, giving him a worrying look. " You usually don't get sick, " She said, frowning lightly. Lauriam blinked. Still trying to recover from that dream, he sat up.

" I'm not sick, I don't think. " He put a hand to his forehead. " Just.. Exhausted.. " He sighed, shaking his head at Strelitzia. She smiled weakly. " You're not easily exhausted, either. " She scooted onto the bed, sitting criss-crossed next to him.

" Blaine left, he said Ventus needed help of some sort. " She shrugged. " Oh, he also told me that he said he hoped you're okay. Isn't he just the sweetest? " She giggled childishly. Lauriam scoffed, narrowing his gaze.

Bastard. Winning him over by wishing he was going to be alright. Fuck! He put his head in his hands, groaning. Goddamit.

" Laur? Are you sure you're okay? " Strelitzia doubted him. He _had _been acting strange lately.. What was going on? " Lauriam, I don't like this side of you. We're siblings, we never hide things from each other.. Just tell me what's wrong. " She pouted, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

_'I wish I could tell you, Strelitzia. You wouldn't understand.' _He sighed. " I'm _fine, _Stre. " He lied. Strelitzia was not buying this. " You don't act like this! Stop lying to me! " She glared. Ah. What was this side? Lauriam's eyes shot up to her.

" Listen, Strelitzia, I'm just stressed. From- Everything. I don't know. Stop worrying, I'm okay. " He told her sternly. " Stressed? Has work finally caught up to you? Do you need a break? " She questioned, leaning on him.

He chuckled. " ..Probably, " It _would _give him time to recover from these feelings. Maybe start focusing on something else? " I could run the shop! " She beamed, nodding.

That could work, but- Could Strelitzia run it all by herself?

" Don't you have school, though? " He questioned her. " It's just college, I can tell them that I'm doing some religious thing, I dunno. " She shrugged. " I've been present every other day this year. " She shifted.

Lauriam let a breath out. " I guess you could, " he shrugged. He didn't like the idea of her missing college, but he knew he wasn't going to convince her. " You might need some extra people to help you, though. " He quirked an eyebrow up.

'_Please don't say Blaine- Strelitzia, I swear to Ms. Ava's book store if you say Bl-' _Lauriam cursed. " Yeah! I can invite Blaine and the others to help! " She brightened. _'God fucking damn it, Stre.' _Lauriam placed a fake smile on his face. " That'd be.. Great. " He said, quite forced.

He didn't want Blaine to step foot in his house until he cleared his mind. But, yet again, he had fallen deeper into Blaine's trap.

" I'll go ask them if they can help out! You keep resting, 'Kay? " Strelitzia hopped off the bed, nodding to him, and leaving his room.

" If I can.. " He mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

O-O-O

" Lauriam! Good news! Everybody can come! " Strelitzia burst through his door, grinning widely. " Except for Ephemer, of course. " She added.

Lauriam nodded lightly. Placing the book he had been reading down, he stood up and walked towards her. " I'm going to have to give a rundown to everybody so they don't break anything first, though. " He smirked. Strelitzia laughed.

" Noted, Captain! " She saluted him playfully, beaming up at him. " First, that nickname's a no, second, when exactly are they coming over? " He crossed his arms in front of her.

Strelitzia looked down to her phone. " Ventus is going to be the first here. He said 6:30 is the earliest he can come. Skuld's going to be here at 7:00, Elrena and Blaine are coming together at.. " She squinted. " 7:45. " She finished.

" Lord, I didn't know Ventus could wake up so early. " He murmured. Strelitzia pushed him. " To be honest, I didn't know either, but it's fine. All that matters is that he's helping. " She put a hand on her hip.

Lauriam nodded. Yes, but what was going to happen? Dread washed over him as he realized Blaine was going to be at his house for most of the day, for however long Lauriam was 'recovering'. Strelitzia looked up.

" You good? You look scared. " She broke his train of thought. " Hm? Oh- Yeah, I'm okay. Just wondering what'll happen. " He smiled weakly back at her.

Strelitzia smiled. " Everything's gonna go great. It'll be best for you, because you get to stay in the whole day, relaxing. " She pat his shoulder gently.

'_Relaxing. Yeah right.' _ He rolled his eyes. " ..That is exactly what I'll be doing. And you guys won't ruin anything, I'm certain? " He raised an eyebrow.

Strelitzia saluted him once again. " Sir, yes sir! " She let a chuckle escape her. " You can count on me! " She nodded.

Lauriam smiled. " Good. Glad I can depend on you. " He ruffled her hair. " Now, sleep. I'm sure we're going to have a _long_ day ahead of us. " He stepped back into his room. Strelitzia winked. " Mhm. Night, Lauriam. "

" Goodnight, Strelitzia. " He trailed back into his bed, knowing he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Knowing that tomorrow was going to be pressuring. Knowing that tomorrow was going to be a day he didn't want to live through.

Yet, it was coming. And he wasn't sure he was close to being prepared.

O-O-O

Author's Words :

Chapter 3! _This _was the best one so far. I'm happy how it turned out! Thanks to my reviewer for helping me edit and become better already!! I loved writing this chapter.

I think I need to take a break, now.

Chapter 4 will most likely be out tomorrow because I'm impatient as hell and I love writing.

Anyways!! I'm gone ;)


	4. 4

Author's Note : AH- I'm so sorry for the huge delay! We're moving today so I almost forgot about this story. And, school hit me harder than I thought. Ugh. I did go through a writer's block of course, math just clouded my mind instead of love triangles and flowers. Sorry, Lauriam;; anyways, to my only reviewer so far, thanks for staying lmao. I see what you're saying now, and I have taken it into note!! For this chapter, the rest of the Dandelions will be joining!!

"_You know I'm not the little boy I used to be; I'm all grown up, now baby, can't you see?" _

Chapter 4 : Worries and Friends 

"Lauriam?" Ventus' voice rang. Oh? It was already time to start? He wasn't ready. Lauriam ignored him and snuggled further into the covers. "Strelitzia just wanted to say that we're gonna start opening in 15 minutes," The blonde smiled neatly. Lauriam sighed.

He lifted his head, blue eyes closing in on Ventus' own shade. "Mm.. Thanks for the note, Ven." He couldn't help but smile either. Ventus nodded, scooting out of the room. "Rest well!" He smiled, leaving as quietly as he had entered.

Lauriam shook his head, coddling the pillow in his hands and narrowing his gaze. _You could lock your room, nobody would care. You're resting. _He wasn't sure if that'd work. _Or... Just hope for the best. _He huffed. Maybe that's all he could do.

He laid back, staring at the blank ceiling in silence. He did hear scuffles of life downstairs, but that was all that reached his senses.

He knew this day was going to be longer than usual. He'd just have to strive through it, entertaining himself and trying to ignore his feelings. Oh yeah. You're in love with the guy, why are you trying to get away from him? _Because of Strelitzia. _Oh. Right. Sucks to be you, I suppose.

He glared at nothing, sniffing and turning over on the bed, until he was gazing mindlessly out the window. He dreaded for more knocks on his door. He didn't want the sunlight. He just wanted to be hidden. Gone. Not cared for. He wanted for Strelitzia to be happy. She was more important.

Besides, he didn't want to be _hated _by her. That'd crush him. He didn't want her to be saddened. To be alone. To feel like she was the smallest thing on earth. To feel like she wasn't important. Even when she meant the world to him.

It hurt thinking about it. He curled up, closing his eyes and trying to lose his train of thought. _Think about something else. How long has it been? Not long, I'm sure. Is Skuld already here? Are Ventus and Strelitzia doing okay? _

He didn't want to know the answers to a few of those questions. Besides, he wasn't supposed to worry. But why on a day like this? There was many things to worry about, and sadly, they kept adding up.

_Just rest, Laur! _

A snort. Could he? Surely he'd try. He murmured inchohrently to himself, sighing once again.

Sleep it off.

O-O-O

"Ventus no! The lilies are on the right side!" Strelitzia shook her head, pointing to the cluttered shelf, that was occupied by colored assorted lilies. "Oh- Right, thanks." He smiled weakly, surprised by his mistake.

"Lauriam's very skeptical, you know he'll examine every little thing." She giggled. Ventus nodded shakily, placing the lily on the shelf, sighing to himself and looking towards the rundown clock on the counter. "It's 7:00, shouldn't Skuld be here?" He asked aloud, eyes narrowing.

"She's at the door, actually." Strelitzia said, opening the door quickly, to reveal Skuld on the patio. She smiled brightly, her eyes wandering the shop as she stepped in without saying a word.

"Lauriam's upstairs if you want to say hi," Strelitzia pointed upward, to his room. Skuld nodded. "Thanks, I'll be quick."

As she left upstairs, Strelitzia turned back to Ventus. "Just Elrena and Blaine, now." Her voice lifted on Blaine, spirits rocketing. Ventus nodded swiftly. Skuld arrived once again, features seeming to have dimmed.

"He doesn't look well, you sure it was exhaustion?" She questioned Strelitzia worryingly. Strelitzia faltered. "Yeah.. what's wrong?" She murmured. Ventus stood there, listening in as fear creeped down onto his expression. He didn't like this, especially when it was about Lauriam.

"He just looks.. sad." She crossed her arms. "It's like he's.. emotionally distressed. Like he needs somebody to talk to." Her gaze lowered. Strelitzia let a small huff out. "He has been acting a little weird lately. He won't talk to me about it."

Ventus whimpered. "Will he be okay? I don't like Lauriam like this. He's usually the most energetic out of all of us." His voice broke, worry consuming him wholly. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Hey, Skuld, could you try and talk to him, maybe? Soothe him or something?" Strelitzia asked, now patting Ventus' shoulder and squeezing him.

Skuld shrugged. "We don't know each other well. If he won't even talk to you, I'm out of question." She scuffled. Strelitzia frowned. "Figures. I guess we might have to wait for Elrena." Strelitzia was still hugging on Ventus, glancing towards the door.

"It's 7:32, I'm sure they'll be here soon." She tried to lift the mood, letting go of Ventus and leaning on the counter. "Mhm. I thought I saw Blaine's car as I was driving here, maybe they're-" Skuld was cut off as a blonde, slim, female opened the shop's door, a male clad in black behind her. Elrena looked fairly happy, a gentle smile pressed into her face. Her hair bounced with every step she took, like little antennas.

Strelitzia viewed Elrena like a sister, but she couldn't acknowledge that right now. Blaine was here. She puffed her cheeks to look more expressive, fluffing out her hair quickly. "Hey guys." Elrena waved. Ventus let a little noise out in response, Skuld nodded and smiled, as Strelitzia slightly slithered past the blonde to Blaine.

"H-Hi." She blushed a little. "Heya, Stre." He ruffled her hair slightly, nodding and moving past her to greet everybody else.

"What's up with Laur, anyways? I just heard he worked himself out." Elrena stated, her face turning into concern in a snap. Skuld shrugged. "He looks.. Depressed. He wouldn't even turn around to see me when I came upstairs." She sighed. Elrena raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Well, I'll see what I can get out of him, 'light?" She was already up the stairs before anybody could respond.

"Well, uh, let's get to work. We still have to run the store." Skuld murmured.

O-O-O

"Hey, man." Elrena shut the door behind her, sauntering over to her best friend's bed, sitting on the edge and propping her leg up. She only got a grumble in response. "Lauriam, are you okay? Something bothering you?" She asked. Lauriam finally turned around, his skin pale, and his face sunken. "I can't tell you." He managed to spit out.

Elrena scoffed. "I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." She turned fully towards him. He sat up, pulling his knees to his chest and sighing. "You can't tell _anybody._" He pointed at her. "Especially Strelitzia." He narrowed his gaze.

Elrena nodded. "Promise, Laur." She smiled. Lauriam smiled shortly back, but it disappeared. He let a breath out, and coughed. "Well. I'm gay." He said. Elrena already knew this. He had told her when she asked him out on a date. She loved him anyways, he was one in a million.

"No shit, Sherlock." She quirked an eyebrow. Lauriam giggled a little, but shook his head. "I've been uh.." He pondered on how to word this. "I've been experiencing feelings for Strelitzia's crush." He choked.

Elrena pat his shoulder, scooting closer to hug him sideways. "You have a crush on Blaine, who happens to be your dear sis' love interest. Wonder what's so hot about him." Lauriam gaped. "How do you not find him hot as _fuck?_ He's so mysterious! And flirtatious! And smooth! Ugh." He sighed, a dreamy look on his face. She nodded and looked at the ground. "Well, you're surely fucked." She huffed.

Lauriam nodded. "Hell yeah. I'm really fucked. Right there." He put his head in his hands. Elrena rubbed his back comfortingly. "It's okay, Laur. What are you going to do, though?" She glanced towards him.

He tilted his head and frowned. "I'm obviously going to let Strelitzia have him, I'm not some heartless nobody!" He gaped. Elrena slapped him. Gently. "No! You gotta think about what's best for you, Lauriam. You can't just- Be sad all the time! You always hide your emotions and only care about others, Laur. You need to care for yourself first." Elrena said sternly.

Lauriam sniffled. "I can't, Elrena. I can't do that to Strelitzia." He felt like crying. He almost was at it, really. Elrena shook her head. "Lauriam, I can't see you like this. Ya know what? I'm going to tell Blaine that you called for him, and you're gonna talk."

Lauriam frowned. "How is that going to help?" He questioned. Elrena sighed. "You can't avoid him for the rest of your life. You can't just ignore your feelings, dude." She stood up, shaking her head.

Lauriam nodded. "You're right. Okay. O-Okay." He clenched his fists, steadying himself. "Alright, I'll ask him to come up, 'Kay?" She smiled sadly, opening the door. Lauriam nodded again, surely feeling his heartbeat quickening. "Yeah."

Elrena left, not even closing the door. Lauriam sighed, nervously fiddling with his fingers as he saw a rising shadow walk through the door.

"Knock knock."

O-O-O

Alright! That was chapter 4! Again, sorry for the delay!! I liked this chapter, since I got to use other characters. (Finally lol) I love writing with Elrena, because she's one of my favorite Kingdom Hearts characters anyways. She's the sisterly personality, and she's very kind and supportive. I love that kind of person. Anyways, hopefully when I get situated, I'll start on chapter 5!!


End file.
